This invention is related to the production of multiple image photographs and comprises an improvement over the device disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,748 which issued Mar. 15, 1977, for a "Camera Device for Obtaining a Split Image".
A problem with multiple image attachments of the prior art is that they are difficult to use with a wide angle zoom lens without the images overlapping on the film.